


Tired and Done

by orphan_account, ParkerStark



Series: RKOMO Verse [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And Immortal, And done with that, Loki helps him, M/M, Tony is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has been alive for a long time. He's seen countries rise and fall. He's...just Tired of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired and Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elvarya85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvarya85/gifts).



> Made because of the Story my Tess posted, based on our RKOMO verse on Tumblr.

Tony Stark has been alive for a long time. He's seen countries rise and fall. He's seen governments collapse and rebuild, and a technological apocalypse that knocked out a good chunk of electricity from the country.

He's had children - several, actually, all from his husband, though all of his children had been mortal, and hadn't wanted the gift Loki had given him, and they had passed on. As had his grandkids, and great-grandkids and so on.

He was looking outside right now, over the ocean that separated their current home from New Anglorome. He was in a simple outfit that was the style of the era, and he was twirling a bronzed coin in his fingers, the current currency of the time, and sighed as he rested against the window, and felt more than heard his husband come in.

"....Does it hurt?"

There was a pause, but Loki did not act like Tony was stupid - he knew what Tony was asking.

"Perhaps for some. Yours would not be. I wouldn't allow it. Hela would not allow it." He said quietly, walking over to Tony, standing behind him, hands on his arms, and kissing his neck, making Tony sigh softly. "...I'm so tired, Loki. Tired of watching them all fall." It was unclear whether he meant his children, or just society in general.

"You promised me once. Back when you first offered this to me that you would take it away when I was done." Tony said quietly, and Loki held his arms a little tighter, resting his forehead on Tony's shoulder. "...I did." "...I'm done, Lo'. I'm so done." Tony said quietly, hand coming up to slid into Loki's hair, and Loki was trembling.

"A great philosopher once said 'Death is just the next great Adventure."

"Yes."

"You'll stay with Hela until I can come down to be with you."

"I will stay close."

Loki turned him, and kissed him slowly, before pulling back and looking at Tony, who smiled at him, and then Loki grabbed the thread of Magic, and yanked, and Tony simply wasn't, anymore.

And Loki wept.

\--

"It took you long enough to get here, asshole."

"Shut up, Tony, do you know how long it takes to walk the roots of Yggdrasil?"

And Tony just laughed as Loki grinned.


End file.
